Halfway to Forever (song)
Halfway to Forever is the second English opening and ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. The opening features sequences from both Unbreakable Heart and Artist as well as scenes from various episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. It marks the first time since the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! that the English version of a series has changed opening themes. Video Characters * Yuma Tsukumo * Ray Shadows * Astral * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Caswell Francis * Mr. Kay * Reginald Kastle * Rio Kastle * Hart Tenjo * Nelson Andrews * The Door * Mr. Heartland * Roku * Kaze * Lilly * Vector * Anna Kaboom * Kari Tsukumo * Haru Tsukumo * Summer * Jen * Spencer * Dumon * Girag * Alito * Mizar Cards * Achacha Chanbara * Acorno * Baby Tiragon * Big Jaws * Black Ray Lancer * Bull Blader * Coach King Giantrainer * CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer * CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral * Dododo Warrior * Flelf * Gagaga Caesar * Gagaga Clerk * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Ganbara Knight * Gogogo Gigas * Hammer Shark * Kurivolt * Melomelody the Brass Djinn * Mimimic * Mogmole * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 19: Freezadon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 69: Heraldry Crest * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus * Number C106: Giant Hand Red * Photon Leo * Photon Thrasher * Pinecono * Stinging Swordsman * Tasuke Knight * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * ZW - Eagle Claw Lyrics Still together as one Cuz divided we're none Ready to go, we feel the flow So don't stand in our way You know we ain't afraid This is our time, we're in control If I trip up today You just wipe it away All of my fears are gone erased Let us tear down the walls 'Til the final night falls The bonds of our souls can't be replaced Let us fight together Regret it never Our dreams will be Halfway to Forever Our light comes shining through Reach down deep Beat defeat Do all that we can do Halfway to Forever We've got nothing to lose Keep breathing Believing Halfway to forever Trivia * J.M. Badger who performs Halfway To Forever was also the voice of Fortuno in and Bruno in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. * This is the first time in the dub that any series has used a completely new song instead of an alternate version of the original. * "Number 39: Utopia" replaced "Number C39: Utopia Ray" in the ending scene, which was originally a part of Unbreakable Heart. Category:Songs